1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile rubbing strip, and more particularly to an illuminating rubbing strip for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety is the most important thing for automobile drivers and that is why all cars are equipped with head lights, tail lights and signaling lights so as to show to other drivers that there is a car moving or turning. However, during the nights, in the raining days or in a big parking lot where the lighting is not sufficient to show to others that there is a car moving or turning, collisions happen from time to time. With the front lights and the tail lights, a head-on collision may be avoided when drivers keep a safety distance from others. However, when the car is turning, drivers can only tell from the blinking of the signaling light, which is far more inefficient and ineffective to warn others. Because the signaling lights takes only a small portion in the car body, drivers easily overlook the blinking of the signaling lights and tragedy happens.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved car rubbing strip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an illuminating rubbing strip for cars, which is able to illuminate synchronously with the signaling lights so as to enhance the warning effect to others.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a decorative rubbing strip for cars, which is able to increase the attraction of cars when lit in nights.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.